


Uncertain Future

by Scarred_Neptinite



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Scarred_Neptinite
Summary: anonymous  asked:hey sweetie, could you write something with Tony Stark? I need some fluff in my life. like reader has an anxiety attack because she lost her job and she can't find anything new, and he's comforting her. I'm in that kind of situation and I could really use some cute thing ._. ily ❤️





	Uncertain Future

You were sitting on the couch, sniffling now because there were no tears left. You didn’t know what to do or how to tell your boyfriend. You hear him come home and don’t look up. “Dear, I’m home.” He finds you on the couch and sits beside you. “Honey, what’s wrong?” Tony pulls you to his side and rubs your back. “Tell me what’s going on.” He kisses your head.

“I…I lost my job.” The tears start coming again. “And…and I can’t find…another. I’ve looked for hours and I’m either underqualified or overqualified for everything!” You bury your face into his chest.

Tony holds you tighter and presses his head against yours. “Darling, you are so smart and hardworking. Don’t let them make you think otherwise.” He wipes your tears away gently. “You’ll find another job. I know you will.” Tony grins. “Why don’t I just buy the company and hire you back on?” He jokes.

You manage a small chuckle before hugging him tightly. “No, Tony, I just need this right now.” You sigh.

“If you say so, honey.” Tony kisses you softly. “How about I help you with your resume? We can do that together, right? And in the meantime, you know I got us covered.” He smirks. “I love you, (Y/n). Everything will be fine.”

You nod and close your eyes. “I love you too, Tony.” You whisper and yawn. “Seems I’m drained now.”

Tony smiles and continues to rub your back. “Well, how about I make us some dinner and then we relax the rest of the evening? Tomorrow morning, we will go over your resume and apply to more jobs.”

“Okay.” You whisper. “But you can’t cook, Tony.”

He chuckles and lays back with you still in his arms. “I know, how about I just order us some food and we won’t have to leave the couch?”

You nod and kiss his cheek. “Okay, dear. I won’t complain about that.” Tony chuckles and orders pizza while continuing to comfort you and make you as happy as he can at the moment.


End file.
